


Every Second

by toesohnoes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Jon leaves, Robb tries to commit him to memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Second

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/5797342270/game-of-thrones-jon-robb).

Robb’s fingertips trailed over Jon’s jaw as they kissed, gentle even when he wanted to wrap a hand around Jon’s throat and demand that he stay. Jon’s full lips slid against him, slick with saliva, and he made no objection when Robb pushed him down against the bed, hands shifting to Jon’s shoulders to hold him firmly.

There were too many items of clothing between them, great barriers of cloth, but with wriggling help from Jon Robb managed to get his hands onto bare skin, skimming his palm over Jon’s fluttering stomach. He looked down, his eyes watching with greedy reluctance, knowing that he won’t get another chance at this for a while.

He should be glad to be rid of him, to have fate taking temptation as far as the Wall. He wasn’t able to resist the sight of Jon’s lips or his skin, but that didn’t mean he was able to forget their bonds of kinship. He knew how wrong this was.

Yet as his hand pushed downwards and wrapped around Jon’s stiff member, he wanted to beg him to stay. The thought of this cold land without his bastard brother’s company made him freeze from the inside out. He watched Jon’s face as he stroked him, the twitches of pleasure like it was pain, and tried to commit every second to deep memory. Who knew when the chance might come again?


End file.
